Takumi
Takumi is a major playable character from Fire Emblem Fates on the Birthright and Revelation routes. The third eldest of the Hoshidan royal siblings, Takumi is a skilled archer who wields the Fujin Yumi and commands the loyalty of Hinata and Oboro as his personal retainers. If he achieves an S support, he will bear a son named Kiragi with his spouse. Profile Takumi is the third child of four in the Hoshidan royal family, being the younger brother of Ryoma and Hinoka, the older brother of Sakura, and the second son of Sumeragi and Ikona. In addition, he is the stepson of Mikoto, the stepbrother of the Avatar, and the adoptive brother of Azura. In order to gain recognition for his strength, he has been tirelessly perfecting his practice of martial arts. Although not explicitly stated, Takumi does have some skill with the blade, but when he was humiliatingly crushed by Ryoma during a sparring match many years prior to the events of Fates, he chose to become an archer instead. At the end of Chapter 6, depending on the side the Avatar chooses, Takumi's involvement in the plot will be altered. Birthright Drama CD Prequel - Corrin's Homecoming Tale Following the return of the Avatar (referred to as male by their default name Corrin) to Hoshido, Takumi explains to Hinata and Oboro that while he looks forward to reuniting with his long-lost brother, he is also uncertain how to act due to having no memories of him. While tending to the Fujin Yumi, Takumi learns from Mikoto that Corrin had left with Ryoma to exterminate a group of monsters threatening Hinoka and Sakura, making him feel jealous and resentful that Ryoma brought Corrin over him. Mikoto attempts to console him, but Takumi quickly leaves and runs into Saizo. Saizo explains that he and Kagero were also unnecessary for the mission, making Takumi feel even more jealous of Corrin's apparent strength. Saizo also explains that Corrin fought Hoshidan soldiers and referred to the Nohrian royals as family at the Bottomless Canyon, making Takumi suspicious of him. Upon formally reuniting with Corrin, Takumi is immediately envious of how Ryoma is treating him, as until recently Takumi was Ryoma's only younger brother. Takumi questions if Corrin is truly a prince of Hoshido and if a gentle person would attack Hoshidans at the Bottomless Canyon, and says that it is natural to suspect someone from Nohr. Takumi finally declares that he will never forgive him if he uses Mikoto or Ryoma in any way before leaving. Several days later, Takumi feels that he may have been too hard on Corrin and plans on reconciling with him. Before he does, he learns from Kaze that Corrin had left with their siblings, Mikoto, and Azura without him for weapon training. Takumi briefly suppresses his feelings of being excluded, until Kaze mentions that Corrin is talented with a bow and is truly Hoshido's second prince, "demoting" Takumi to third prince. Feeling that Corrin has stolen his place in life, Takumi's intentions of apologizing disappear and are replaced with the desire to surpass him. He leaves to discuss something with Mikoto. Upon finding Mikoto in her room, Takumi offers to "return" the Fujin Yumi to Corrin, as he feels that it was always meant for Hoshido's "true" second prince. Breaking down, he angrily throws the Fujin Yumi to the ground and declares that he is not just Corrin's "replacement" before storming off, despite Mikoto's attempts to stop him. Takumi leaves the castle with the intention of being alone before being confronted by a horde of Faceless. Realizing that he is unarmed since he left the Fujin Yumi with Mikoto, Takumi is ultimately saved by Hinata, Oboro, and Kaze. Oboro and Hinata apologize for eavesdropping on Takumi and Mikoto's conversation, and declare that they will continue to serve him even if he is not the second prince. Takumi thanks them, and Mikoto arrives to return the Fujin Yumi to him. She explains that, as Takumi was chosen by the Yumi, it would be his even if Corrin was never kidnapped, and that Takumi is her beloved son, even if they are not related. Takumi returns the sentiment before suggesting that Corrin sit on the Throne of Truth in the hopes that it might return his memories of Hoshido. Mikoto is happy that Takumi is concerned about Corrin, and requests that he refers to Corrin as "brother" from now on. Takumi decides that he will think about it, and he, his retainers, and Kaze return to the castle. Remaining behind, Mikoto privately asks Oboro, Hinata, and Kaze to continue watching over Takumi in her stead, as she knows that her death is imminent. Prologue Takumi is first introduced in the opening sequences of Chapter 5, where he accompanies his siblings on their tour around the Hoshidan capital. Skeptical of the Avatar because of their Nohrian ties, Takumi adopts a demeanour of rude coldness, refusing to establish friendly terms with them. After the Avatar's Ganglari explodes in the town square and Mikoto is killed protecting them from a hooded man, Takumi believes Corrin is to blame and blames them for her death, heatedly insisting that she would not have died if they had not returned to Hoshido. With the death of the queen and countless innocent Hoshidan lives, Takumi and the others, upon learning of a fresh Nohrian invasion, set out to meet the opposing army on the Plains of Hoshido in Chapter 6. Birthright If the Avatar chooses to side with Hoshido, Takumi will aid them to repel the Nohrian invasion with his siblings. Some time after the battle, Takumi is travelling with Ryoma when they are attacked by Nohrian forces. Quickly separated from each other in the confusion, Takumi only surfaces again in Chapter 10. He unexpectedly appears in the forest in a trance, attacking Hinoka and Sakura. If Azura is deployed in the battle against the Mokushujin, she notices that he might be controlled and sings Lost in Thoughts All Alone to break the control of whoever is controlling him. He breaks out of his trance, and is completely unaware of what is going on, though he decides to answer that question later and focus on the current problem. If Azura is not deployed, she will confront him at the end of the battle and break his trance. The Avatar explains that they are looking for Ryoma and he accompanies them on their search. In Chapter 11, Takumi, along with the rest of the Avatar's army, manages to locate a ship that will carry them to Nohr on their quest to locate Ryoma. Upon hearing of Azura's warning that some of the ship's other passengers could be hostile to them, Takumi raises the suspicion that a spy could be in their midst. Attempting to convince the others that Zola, a Dark Mage who was previously responsible for the Izumo fiasco in Chapter 9, is a spy, he is quickly interrupted when invisible soldiers attack the ship. After a short battle, the Avatar's army succeeds in driving away the soldiers. Unbeknownst to them, not all of the soldiers had been eradicated, and one of them attempts to attack Takumi. Zola intervenes by pushing Takumi aside and sustaining the hit, prompting Takumi to later apologise and thank his saviour. In Chapter 12, Takumi and the Avatar's army arrive in Cyrkensia, a port town where, at a local Opera House, where King Garon is going to watch a performance. An idea was formed where they would ambush Garon and force him to surrender and end the war. Azura sings Lost in Thoughts All Alone, causing Garon some discomfort. Despite this, Garon summons his forces, aware that the Hoshidans were inside and reveals that Zola had leaked information to him, causing Takumi to curse him for using them, and Zola is executed by Garon for attempting to use him, and the Avatar's army barely manages to escape the Opera House. In Chapter 13, Takumi and the army arrive at Cheve, where they hope to find Ryoma. Suddenly, they are attacked by Camilla and Hans and another fight ensues. The Chevois quietly aid the Hoshidans with various items to help their cause. After the battle is over, Leo shows up. Hans is revealed to have survived the battle. Before they are able to do anything, a General appears and attacks Leo. A strong rebel force led by Scarlet soon appear, Leo retreats with Hans, taking Camilla with him. The general reveals himself as Ryoma, and the Hoshidan siblings are reunited again. Some time after a heated battle taking place on Wolfskin Peak concludes in Chapter 15, Takumi contracts a rare disease local to the region. Sakura informs the Avatar that one of the Wolfskin that they had fought earlier on could have been responsible for causing him to contract the disease. She also reveals that a lack of prompt treatment could result in his death. Fortunately for them, Ryoma recognises Palace Macarath in the vicinity, revealing that it possesses a well-stocked apothecary that very likely carries the medicine required for his recovery. The Avatar's army's subsequent attempt to enter the palace is, however, interrupted by Iago, who teleports into the palace in an attempt to halt their advance. The ensuing battle that follows sees Iago being defeated, whereupon he warps himself to safety. Flora, one of the Avatar's former maids who happened to be stationed in the palace under official orders, then guides Sakura to the apothecary and the medicine that Takumi requires. While recovering in his sleep, he cryptically urges the Avatar to "look behind the curtain" before entering a state of deep slumber. Later in Chapter 18, the Avatar's army attempts to pass through the Woods of the Forlorn while en route to the capital of Nohr. Midway through their attempt, they are intercepted by Leo, who announces his intention to sentence them to death. Following the ensuing battle that results in Leo's defeat, Leo, after revealing his inability to continue fighting against the Avatar due to the strength of their sibling bond, entrust them with a tome that will warp them directly into Notre Sagesse. Takumi, suspicious of Leo's intentions, responds with skepticism, but eventually chooses to place his faith in the Avatar's judgment. In Chapter 19, after the Avatar's army succeeds in breaking through the Rainbow Sage's challenge in the Sevenfold Sanctuary, they are warped into a house occupied by the Rainbow Sage himself. Here, the Rainbow Sage requests for Takumi to present his Fujin Yumi in order to perform the Seal of Flames ritual, one that transforms the Avatar's Yato into the Noble Yato. The Avatar's army thereafter returns to Nohr with the warp tome and continues their advance towards Windmire. In Chapter 21, Ryoma mentions that the route they were currently taking would take them at least two days to reach Nohr. However, Takumi tells Ryoma that there was another pathway on the hand drawn map the Rainbow Sage gave to them earlier before they boarded the ship. He then points to an area on the map, saying that there was an area that was faintly written and reads Demon's Falls. As he mentions the name, it causes Ryoma to make Takumi show him immediately where it was; this was because he thought of Demon's Falls to be a fairytale of sorts. When they get there, Ryoma comments on how real Demon's Falls is now that he's seen it in person. After crossing the Demon's Falls, Takumi hopes they find who the traitor is, as they haven't mad much luck so far. When the Avatar's army later enters Castle Krakenburg in Chapter 25, Iago reappears and takes full control over Takumi's mind, revealing that he has been used as a spy for Nohr for much of their journey. Takumi is then commanded to take Azura hostage while Iago forces the Hoshidan siblings to either kill Takumi or watch Azura die. Azura then attempts to sing a song to break Iago's control, only to be stopped by Iago himself, who is very well aware of her power. Fortunately, with the Avatar's encouragement and Sakura's aid in distracting Iago, Azura is able to sing the song and break Iago's control over him. Takumi, regaining full control of his body thereafter, shoots Iago and thanks the Avatar for believing in him and then vows to make amends by helping the Avatar's army to defeat Iago. Enraged that his plans failed again, Iago engages the army in battle. If Takumi is deployed to fight against Iago, He viciously swears to kill Iago for making him suffer throughout the entire quest, which Iago responds he chose him as his pawn because he was the weakest and warns him that he will make him suffer for coming out of his spell, but Takumi threatens him saying he will turn him into his own bulls-eye. Iago is defeated and is killed by Leo for attempting to save his skin by begging for mercy. The battles waged against Garon both in Chapter 27 and the Endgame see Takumi successfully helping the Avatar slay Garon with their army. Upon returning to Castle Shirasagi in Hoshido, Ryoma is crowned Hoshido's new king in a ceremony also attended by the surviving Nohrian royals as Takumi and his siblings proudly watch on. Some time after Ryoma's coronation, Takumi meets with the Avatar in the town square of Castle Shirasagi with his siblings, where they pray and convene to a new statue of Mikoto that has been erected in her honor. Conquest When the Avatar chooses to side with Nohr, Takumi and the rest of the Hoshidan forces will turn hostile against them. Takumi is next encountered along with his retainers Hinata and Oboro while the Avatar's army is en route to Notre Sagesse in Chapter 10. Vowing to make the Avatar pay for their betrayal, Takumi leads a sizable army to lay siege on the port of Dia. Despite his best efforts, the Hoshidan army is unable to breach through the Nohrian defenses. He refuses to listen to the Avatar's words and suddenly gets a large headache, leaving before the Avatar is able to stop him. Later on, In Chapter 13, Takumi goes alone to Cheve to oversee the growing rebellion. The Avatar and their army, having been deployed there by Garon to stop it, meet him again. He maintains his hostile stance towards the Avatar and shoots an arrow at them, but misses. Scarlet arrives as well to fight against the Avatar and their army. When Elise starts talking back, he gets annoyed and shoots an arrow at her also, but fails to hit her. Before the battle, he reveals that Hoshido supports Cheve's rebellion before getting another headache, claiming that if he kills them, the "pain in his head" will go away. The combined Hoshidan and Cheves forces are defeated, and Takumi, raging at his inability to kill the traitors, retreats with the rest of the Hoshidan army who are able to stand. Takumi makes his next appearance in Chapter 18, where he, alongside his siblings, encounters the Avatar and their siblings in Izumo. Ryoma immediately launches into a heated exchange of hostilities with Xander, and later attempt to engage in a duel, only to be stopped by Izana, the duke of Izumo. Izana then proceeds to confiscate the weapons of both parties before leaving the scene. He later reemerges with two soldiers and apprehends Ryoma, thereupon unveiling himself to be but a guise used by the deceptive Zola to kidnap the Hoshidan royals. Trapped in an execution room with his siblings, Takumi is later rescued by the Avatar's army, spearheaded by Xander's refusal to support Zola. Following the end of the ensuing battle, Takumi and his siblings join the Avatar and the Nohrians in a feast, and despite their enmity, maintain peace in reverence of the laws of Izumo. Takumi appears alongside his subordinates and a massive army in Chapter 23, where they make up Hoshido's core legion, charged with the task of defending the gate leading into the country's capital. After a difficult battle against Takumi's forces, the Avatar's army emerges victorious. When the Avatar attempts to parley with Takumi thereafter, Takumi is seized with a jolt of madness that sees him responding with rage-infused incredulity at both Sakura's capture and the Avatar's refusal to ally with Hoshido. Dissolving into tears, Takumi is then completely enshrouded by a noxious purple aura, one that guides him to the balustrade of the border wall and compels him to throw himself off. When the Avatar and Azura go to the spot where he fell, they are unable to find him, much to their distress. Takumi does not reappear until the end of the events in Chapter 27. After defeating an unknown being that had taken the form of King Garon, he bursts from the throne room door. Corrupted and fueled by anger and vengeance, his Fujin Yumi has been corrupted into Skadi. The Avatar allows him to fire at them in hopes of subsiding his anger, and he complies, sending them into a near-death comatose state. When the Avatar wakes up in their dream, they are surprised that he is still corrupted. Mikoto tells them that whatever is possessing him is extremely hateful and will not stop until all Nohrians are dead. Suddenly, the real Takumi appears in the Avatar's dream, surprising them. He states that he had been dead for a long time, and that something was controlling him, fueled by his resentment at the Avatar for siding with Nohr, and begs them to end his suffering. To help them with this task, he offers them his Fujin Yumi to repair the Yato before dissipating. When the Avatar wakes from their coma, his corrupted form is surprised to see them alive. Azura then sings Lost in Thoughts All Alone again, causing him to suffer from more headaches in addition to his power fading away. Accompanied by a large regiment of invisible soldiers, he attempts to kill the Avatar again for good, but is eventually defeated. After the battle, with the monster killed, he thanks the Avatar and dies in peace. It is shown in Revelation that Anankos had possessed him after Garon had failed to complete his orders. When Anankos possessed him is unknown, it is presumably sometime after his failed siege on Dia, as Azura notes the drastic change in his personality. Revelation When the Avatar refuses to side with either Hoshido and Nohr, Takumi and the rest of the Hoshidan forces will turn hostile against them. Takumi and his siblings aid Ryoma in battling against the Avatar but are unable to prevent them from succeeding. The Avatar is thereafter branded a traitor and forced to flee. Prior to the start of Chapter 10, Takumi and his retainers are captured by a group of Nohrian forces who have overrun Izumo. After the Avatar takes down Zola, the leader of the group, they free Izana and Takumi from imprisonment. Still suspicious of the Avatar, he refuses to join them. Izana attempts to help convince Takumi to join the Avatar's cause to stop Valla and later gives a prophecy regarding the Avatar's role in the war, and shortly dies as that prophecy required his life. Takumi says nothing, prompting Izana to jokingly threaten to haunt him for the rest of his life. Witnessing Izana's death, he decides to join the Avatar and brings his retainers along with him. Takumi subsequently aids the Avatar's effort to put an end to Anankos' machinations. Paralogue Takumi enters the Deeprealm Mountain in hopes of meeting his son Kiragi in Paralogue 8. Unable to locate his son due to the enormity of the vicinity, Takumi is later alerted to the presence of invisible soldiers by Sakura. Alarmed by the threat that they pose to Kiragi, Takumi leads the Avatar's army in a charge against the invisible soldiers. At the start of the ensuing battle, Sakura spots Kiragi attempting to fend against the invisible soldiers, prompting Takumi to be fueled by a wave of fiery passion as he vows to rescue his son. After the invisible soldiers are completely defeated, Kiragi excitedly expresses awe at Takumi's battle prowess, to which Takumi, initially flattered, attempts to divulge details on his last battle before checking himself. He then warns his son against leaving his Deeprealm, attempting to convince him to remain put for the sake of his safety. Under the joint coaxing of both Kiragi and Sakura, Takumi eventually relents. Personality Constantly overshadowed by the talents of his older siblings, Takumi is thus, understandably, sometimes portrayed in a state of moody malcontent due to having developed a bit of an inferiority complex that he covers up, keenly desiring to receive recognition without being framed by the achievements of Ryoma and Hinoka. This fact alone serves as a strength and a flaw; on one hand, this has spurred Takumi to be immensely diligent in his austere efforts to upgrade his abilities, which have made him a very skilled archer. This fact is evident in his supports with Mozu, where he disproves her doubts over his farming capabilities by tirelessly engaging in manual labor on the field. On the other hand, however, Takumi is known to be rather mentally weak due to the overwhelming inferiority complex that he harbors, a fact that is easily exploited and corrupted by Iago. The seething words of hatred that Takumi repeatedly utters while under the corruption's influence are very telling of the crushing inferiority that he feels, as they revolve around a desire to be stronger. His supports with several characters also highlight this; the conversations that he shares with Kiragi particularly exemplify this, where his immediate reaction to witnessing his son's stellar hunting skills at a tender young age is to experience jealousy at the possibility of him mastering the Fujin Yumi and eventually surpassing him. Unlike his clear sense of inferiority, he does not exhibit any sign of megalomania outside of this scene, which is why it is uncertain whether this something he really feels or simply brought on by Iago's manipulation. Takumi does care for his siblings. He always look up to his elder brother, Ryoma and wanted to surpass him one day. He cares deeply for his younger sister, Sakura, and is willing to protect her from any harm. Even though they're in the middle of the war, he states that they cannot cancel the tradition Hoshidan banquet. Despite his care for his elder sister, Hinoka, he behaves harshly toward her when insisting that a wound of his is minor (which is actually quite serious), causing his sister's concern. However, he promises to never do it again, apologizing for lying to save his pride. Takumi is also known to be a very cautious person, a fact that is proven throughout the Birthright route, where he is suspicious of anyone from Nohr. One such instance that clearly proves this fact is when the Avatar makes the decision to allow Zola to accompany them to Nohr; refusing to place his trust in Zola, he makes it a point to remind the Avatar of the Dark Mage's treacherous attempt to kill both them and Sakura previously. Despite this, Takumi is known to be rather amiable and friendly towards those who have gained his trust. This fact is best proven through his supports with Leo, where he initially treats the latter with cold arrogance, only warming up to him upon learning that they share similar aspirations. Despite his possible hate and distrust towards Nohr and its people, he has been shown to have an interest in their culture and history. This is shown in his supports with Elise, where she offers some books about Nohr and he seems relatively intrigued to read them. Takumi has an interest in shogi, a fact that is mentioned during a conversation shared between him and Leo and one between Hisame and Kiragi. In Leo's case, their interests are almost the same; Takumi's interest in shogi mirrors Leo's interest in chess, while his partiality for miso soup mirrors Leo's love for beef stew. He is also skilled with the katana, as shown with his supports with Hinata and Hana. Takumi is said to have the worst dreams out of everyone in the army. This is most evident in his S-Support with Azura, where he has a nightmare about Queen Ikona's death. His birthday is December 14. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Fates Base Stats Bow - C |Item= Fujin Yumi Iron Yumi (Revelation only) }} As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 6 - Embrace The Dark |-|All Difficulties= Bow - D |Item= Fujin Yumi }} Conquest Chapter 10 - Unhappy Reunion |-|Normal= Bow - C |Item= Fujin Yumi Elixir (Dropped) }} |-|Hard= Bow - C |Item= Fujin Yumi Elixir (Dropped) }} |-|Lunatic= Bow - B |Item= Fujin Yumi Elixir (Dropped) }} Conquest Chapter 13 - Uprising |-|Normal= Bow - B |Item= Fujin Yumi }} |-|Hard= Bow - B |Item= Fujin Yumi }} |-|Lunatic= Bow - S |Item= Fujin Yumi }} Conquest Chapter 23 - Possessed |-|Normal= Bow - A |Item= Fujin Yumi Goddess Icon (Dropped) }} |-|Hard= Bow - A |Item= Fujin Yumi Goddess Icon (Dropped) }} |-|Lunatic= Bow - S |Item= Fujin Yumi Goddess Icon (Dropped) }} Conquest Endgame - Night Breaks Through |-|Normal= Bow - S |Item= Skadi }} |-|Hard= Bow - S |Item= Skadi }} |-|Lunatic= Bow - S |Item= Skadi }} * In Guard Stance with clone of self; +2 Str, +3 Skl/Spd. Revelation Chapter 6 - Into The Ground |-|Normal= Bow - C |Item= Fujin Yumi }} |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Bow - B |Item= Fujin Yumi }} Xenologue 20 - End: Lost in the Waves |-|Normal= Bow - S |Item= Skadi }} |-|Hard= Bow - S |Item= Skadi }} |-|Lunatic= Bow - S |Item= Skadi }} Growth Rates Class: |60% |50% |0% |75% |55% |50% |45% |25% |} |60% |50% |0% |80% |55% |50% |45% |25% |} |50% |40% |0% |75% |55% |60% |35% |35% |} Max Stat Modifiers | +1 | 0 | +3 | -2 | +1 | 0 | -2 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Rinkah * Orochi * Kagero * Hana * Setsuna * Oboro * Felicia * Azura * Mozu * Camilla (Revelation) * Elise (Revelation) Other Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Ryoma * Hinata *Jakob *Hinoka *Sakura *Leo (Revelation) *Kiragi *Shigure (if Takumi is his father) *Kana (if Takumi is his father) Overview Base Class Takumi is the second Archer recruited in Birthright and the first one recruited in Revelation. On the whole, Takumi is an excellent Archer unit and when compared to Setsuna, he is superior in nearly every stat except for Speed and Resistance. Given Bow and Yumi's Weapon Triangle disadvantage against tomes, Takumi needs to be especially wary of Dark Mages and Diviner related enemies as they can deal serious damage to him. As such, a majority of his stats tend to develop quite quickly, with each level up almost always accompanied by moderate to large stat increases. As an Archer, Takumi excels at picking off distant enemies and is particularly strong against Lance and Shuriken users. His personal skill, Competitive, gives him an increased critical rate, attack damage increases by 3, and received attack damage is reduced by one only if his supporting unit in an Attack Stance or Guard Stance is higher or equal level than he is. Giving Takumi a stronger partner in either stance gives him the ability to reap the rewards of this skill, making him a bit more deadly. Due to this skill, it's usually prudent to keep Takumi's level just below the army's average, as it gives him more opportunities to utilize Competitive. Competitive is much more useful than one or two levels, and will help bring Takumi back up to speed if his levels are too far behind by allowing him to take on stronger foes. Like Ryoma, Takumi has a signature divine weapon, the Fujin Yumi. With an impressive Might value of 14, it is one of the most powerful Yumi due to it not reducing his stats to compensate for its combat potency. In addition, the Fujin Yumi also awards Takumi with the bonus of moving through ground terrain without penalties, and it can thus be effectively utilized to either escape, intercept enemies without relying on fliers, or easily initiating an attack from defensively advantageous terrain such as mountains and forests. Although he can be reclassed if needed, Takumi should ideally be kept in a bow-using class so that he can continue to take advantage of the damage that the Fujin Yumi provides; even without being able to actually attack with the Fujin Yumi, he can still utilize it's free movement bonus just by having it in his inventory. As an Archer, Takumi starts off with Skill +2, a skill that increases the accuracy of his attacks. The potency of this skill does wear off with time, as his naturally strong Skill will eventually eliminate the need for it to be equipped. Quick Draw, conversely, further increases his offensive damage by adding 4 guaranteed damage to his attacks, and is a skill that can continue to prove useful even as he gains levels. When the time is ripe, Takumi can choose to promote into either the Sniper or the Kinshi Knight class. As a Sniper, Takumi gains a huge boost to his critical hit rate, and when this is coupled with his high Strength, his attacks are thus rendered far deadlier. He will also gain Certain Blow to increase his hit rate when initiating attacks and Bowfaire to further bolster his attack damage. Furthermore, Sniper keeps Archer's Growth Rates (save for an extra +5% to Skill) specializing Takumi's primary stats. However, Sniper will not help Takumi's Resistance Growths, cementing his weakness. As a Kinshi Knight, Takumi benefits from slightly more mobility, although the class's flying and beast status make him vulnerable to both Bow and Beast Killer-wielding units. The skills that this class provides are, however, immensely useful; Air Superiority, for one, makes Takumi even more effective against all aerial units, including Malig Knights who may try to take advantage of his low resistance. Amaterasu, conversely, allows him to relieve nearby units by replenishing their HP. Stat-wise, Kinshi Knight will help Takumi's Resistance the most out of his base and secondary class sets, but not much else. Secondary Class Sets Takumi's secondary class set is the Spear Fighter. As a Spear Fighter, Seal Defense is great for Takumi to learn to reduce the Defense of his enemies, allowing him to either set up a kill the next turn or allow another unit to benefit from the enemy's reduced defense. Swap will allow Takumi more flexibility in moving in to attack or out to escape from foes. As a Spear Master, Takumi will benefit from Seal Speed, a skill that will allow him to better fend against enemies who may take advantage of his Speed deficiency. Lancefaire should be ignored unless the player wishes to keep him as a Kinshi Knight, since it is the only class where he can use both Bows and Lances. As a Basara, Takumi is given access to the offensive Rend Heaven skill, one that allows him to take down strong offensive units like Berserkers by utilizing their high Strength to increase his attack damage. Quixotic is a bit of a gamble as it increases the hit rate of both his attacks and his enemy's in battle, but if he is the only one with an attacking skill, he will benefit the most from it. Buddy Class Sets *'Ryoma/Hinata' - Ryoma and Hinata both give Takumi access to the Samurai class set. As a Samurai, he can learn Duelist's Blow to reduce the risk of countering attack damage when he initiates an attack. Vantage, on the other hand, reduces enemy turn kills by giving him the chance to defeat them before he is. The Swordmaster class provides him with Astra, an offensive skill that complements his high critical hit rate very well. Swordfaire can be ignored, as unless he marries the Avatar with the Mercenary or Outlaw class as their secondary class set, he does not have any class that can use Swords and Bows at the same time. The Master of Arms class allows him to learn Seal Strength, which will allow him to be an effective stat seal unit. He can also pick up Life and Death while in this class, which increases his offense at the expense of increasing his vulnerability against enemies who can retaliate. *'Jakob' - Jakob's Troubadour class gives Takumi more support skills. Resistance +2 provides him with a short-term Resistance boost, but may lose effectiveness if Takumi has poor Resistance gains. Gentilhomme decreases the damage received from enemies towards female allies in his skill area, but should be replaced with the Strategist's Inspiration since it has the same effect as Gentilhomme, but affects all allied units instead of just females. The best skill that that the Butler class provides, however, is Tomebreaker, which allows Takumi to better fend against tome-wielding foes, his main weakness. *'Leo' - Leo provides Takumi with the Dark Mage class set, giving him more area-of-effect skills. Unfortunately, the Dark Mage class does not really help him as the class's two skills require him to use a magic weapon and attack an adjacent enemy, both of which he is unable to do. The Sorcerer class, on the other hand, gives him Vengeance, a strong attack skill that effectively capitalises on any damage that he sustains in battle. Bowbreaker grants him an upper edge when he is pitted against bow-wielding foes, whose attacks are often accurate and at times strong. The Dark Knight class provides Seal Magic, a skill that allows Takumi to reduce the damage of magic wielders. This skill works well with Tomebreaker, although Takumi will need to buy the skill off of another player's Takumi or through an Einherjar card. Lifetaker is the other skill that this class provides, and is a superb regenerative skill that complements Takumi's consistency in taking out foes. Marriage Options *'Female Avatar' - The Avatar can give Takumi access to whatever secondary class that the player has selected before starting the game. In this case, the Avatar can give him access to a wide variety of useful class sets to bolster his offense or defensive output. Some such class sets include Cavalier, which will give Takumi access to the Paladin class for Aegis to compensate for his low Resistance and the Great Knight class to add Luna into his skill roster for more offense and Armored Blow to ensure Takumi takes less damage against high damage dealing enemies. The Ninja is another possible class set that he can access, where he can pick up Lethality from the Master Ninja class and Replicate from the Mechanist class, both of which increase his offensive output significantly. *'Felicia/Elise' - Felicia and Elise provides the Troubadour class to Takumi. For more information, read Jakob's section. *'Azura' - Marrying Azura provides Takumi with the Sky Knight class set. Reclassing to Sky Knight and then to Falcon Knight will lead to higher Speed growths; his spectacular Skill growth rates also will hold up quite well. He can benefit from Camaraderie for longevity, and Darting Blow for even higher Speed. Kinshi Knight will allow him to use his Fujin Yumi, but it possesses lower stats overall than Falcon Knight and cuts off access to Warding Blow, which will help compensate for Takumi's poor Resistance growths. However, the class does come with weakness to bows and Beast Killers/Beastbane. *'Hana' - Hana offers Takumi the Samurai class set, one that provides him with the exact same benefits as have been previously discussed for Ryoma and Hinata. *'Rinkah' - Rinkah grants Takumi access to the Oni Savage class set, one that entails the Blacksmith and Oni Chieftain promotions. Seal Resistance will help him better deal with foes possessing high Resistance, and when this skill is paired with the other seal stat skills that he can learn from his normal and buddy classes, Takumi will have access to a total of four seal stat skills. As a Blacksmith, Takumi can learn Lancebreaker, a skill that is particularly useful against accurate lance-wielding units like Spear Masters. Salvage Blow does not offer much utility and should thus be ignored. From the Oni Chieftain class, Takumi can learn Death Blow and Counter, two skills which provide impressive bonuses to him; Death Blow can be stacked with Astra and his Yumi for massive damage and Counter will discourage enemies from attacking him at close range. *'Kagero/Setsuna' - Kagero and Setsuna gives Takumi access to the Ninja class sets, along with the Mechanist and Master Ninja promotions. The skills in these classes can help Takumi greatly with his offense. From the Mechanist class, Golembane can be used against other Mechanists but is extremely limited due to the lack of puppet enemies manifesting in the game. Replicate will help in the event that Takumi is the player's highest-leveled unit; this is due to the fact that Competitive, his personal skill, will activate more frequently because of the presence of his clone on the battlefield. In addition, Takumi can enjoy an extra point of Movement without the risks that fliers are faced with. From the Master Ninja class, Takumi can learn Lethality and Shurikenfaire; Lethality works well with his Sniper class because of his high Skill cap. Shurikenfaire should only be considered if keeping him in the Mechanist class due it being the only class where he can use both bows and shurikens. *'Mozu' - Mozu provides Takumi with the Apothecary class set, giving him access to the Merchant and Mechanist classes. All three of the classes forming this set can use Bows, allowing Takumi to continue to using the Fujin Yumi. While he is still better suited to his base class set, these classes provides him with good supportive skills nevertheless. The Merchant class provides Profiteer, a skill that helps the player acquire gold more rapidly, while Spendthrift boosts his offensive strength in exchange for Gold Bars. *'Oboro' - Oboro does not offer Takumi any new class options. *'Orochi' - Orochi grants Takumi access to the Diviner class set. Takumi does not have sufficient Magic effective magic user, but some of the skills from the class set are usable, aside from the Basara class, which he already has access to by default. Magic +2 sees little use, while Future Sight may occasionally activate to aid in his experience gains if he is lagging behind. Rally Magic works well with Takumi as a ranged unit, as he can increase the Magic of allied magic users who may be working in the backlines. *'Camilla' (Revelation only) - Camilla offers Takumi the Wyvern Rider class set. ''Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Wild Card :''Prince of Hoshido who wields the divine bow Fujin Yumi. Prickly at times. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Base Stats Rarity: Bow |Skill= Silver Bow Retribution }} Bow |Skill= Fujin Yumi Retribution }} Skills 'Weapon' 'Weapon Refinements' ;Fujin Yumi 'Special' 'Passive' |-|Happy New Year!= ;Prince of Soup :The Hoshidan prince who wields the divine bow Fujin Yumi. Loves miso soup, but loves ozoni, eaten at the New Year, just as much. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Dagger |Skill= Kagami Mochi+ New Moon }} Skills 'Weapon' 'Weapon Refinements' ;Kagami Mochi+ 'Special' 'Passive' |-|Fallen Heroes= ;Empty Vessel :Prince of Hoshido who wields the evil bow Skadi. While his love for his homeland remains, he was forced to become a servant of one of the First Dragons. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Base Stats Rarity: Bow |Skill= Steel Bow }} Bow |Skill= Silver Bow Retribution }} Bow |Skill= Silver Bow Retribution }} Skills 'Weapon' 'Special' 'Passive' |-|Sketchy Summer= ;Prince at Play :Prince of Hoshido who wields the divine bow Fujin Yumi. He is genuinely happy about being able to spend time on a tropical island. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Bow |Skill= Fishie Bow+ Night Sky }} Skills 'Weapon' 'Special' 'Passive' ''Fire Emblem Warriors Base Stats Bow - E |Item = Fujin Yumi }} Supports *Rowan *Xander *Lissa *Lyn *Niles *Oboro *Owain Headline text Quotes ''Fates :Takumi/Fates Quotes ''Heroes'' :Takumi/Heroes Quotes ''Warriors'' :Takumi/Warriors Quotes Possible Endings Takumi - Wild Card (神弓の使い手 Shinkyū no Tsukaite lit. Wielder of the Divine Bow) : After celebrating Ryoma's coronation, Takumi struck out on his own—volunteering to help rebuild war-torn villages. Over the years, he grew into a wise and patient leader. ; Takumi and Avatar (Birthright) : Takumi grew into his position as a leader and prince. He was a crucial part of Hoshido's recovery. Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside her spouse to spread peace worldwide. ; Takumi and Avatar (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Avatar ruling as the wise queen of Valla. Takumi moved to Valla and helped his wife govern while continuing to aid in the recovery of Hoshido. ; Takumi and Azura : Takumi grew into his position as a leader and prince. He was a crucial part of Hoshido's recovery. There are few records of Azura beyond her marriage. She remains a historical mystery. ; Takumi and Camilla : Takumi grew into his position as a leader and prince. He was a crucial part of Hoshido's recovery. His wife, Camilla, gave up her royal title and spent her days at home doting on her family. ; Takumi and Elise :Takumi grew into his position as a leader and prince. He was a crucial part of Hoshido's recovery. His wife, Elise, grew out of her childish ways into a talented healer of extraordinary compassion. ; Takumi and Felicia : Takumi grew into his position as a leader and prince. He was a crucial part of Hoshido's recovery. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Takumi and Hana : Takumi grew into his position as a leader and prince. He was a crucial part of Hoshido's recovery. His wife, Hana, continued to serve Sakura, brightening all of their lives with her infectious optimism. ; Takumi and Kagero : Takumi grew into his position as a leader and prince. He was a crucial part of Hoshido's recovery. Kagero remained a ninja. It is said that the couple got along, but didn't have much time together. ; Takumi and Mozu : Takumi grew into his position as a leader and prince. He was a crucial part of Hoshido's recovery. His wife, Mozu, meanwhile, was a constant source of support and a humanitarian in her own right. ; Takumi and Oboro : Takumi grew into his position as a leader and prince. He was a crucial part of Hoshido's recovery. His wife, Oboro, worked hard and eventually was able to reopen her late parents' tailor shop. ; Takumi and Orochi : Takumi grew into his position as a leader and prince. He was a crucial part of Hoshido's recovery. His wife, Orochi, was completely indispensable, both through her intelligence and her future sight. ; Takumi and Rinkah : Takumi grew into his position as a leader and prince. He was a crucial part of Hoshido's recovery. Rinkah's fiery personality ensured her husband's life was not boring, and they loved one another well. ; Takumi and Setsuna : Takumi grew into his position as a leader and prince. He was a crucial part of Hoshido's recovery. Records show his wife, Setsuna, stayed by his side and was a great source of support and joy. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Takumi is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * * * * * * * * Etymology Takumi is a Japanese boy's name with many possible writings in Japanese kanji, such as (拓海), which roughly means Open Sea, (匠) which means Artisan, and (卓巳) which roughly means Outstanding Serpent. Trivia *Takumi's official artwork depicts him wielding the Fujin Yumi. *Takumi is the only one of the Hoshidan Siblings to not have standard access to the Sky Knight class without having to marry a character who does. **However, he does have access to the Kinshi Knight promotion. *If reclassed to a Swordmaster, Takumi's model will bear a striking resemblance to his father, Sumeragi. *Takumi was the 3rd most popular male character in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. ** Takumi won 1st place in both character popularity polls issued by Famitsu and Nintendo Dream. ** Takumi came in 9th place for males in the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends popularity poll. He had 12,662 votes. *According to the Making of Fire Emblem 25th Anniversary Book early concept art show that Takumi at one point was going to have red hair like his two sisters Hinoka and Sakura but was changed to silver instead. *According to the Drama CD, it was Takumi who suggested the idea of the Avatar sitting on the Hoshidan throne to Mikoto. *Infested Takumi's portrait uses his 3D model from the cutscene prior to fighting him, as opposed to using an altered version of his regular, 2D portrait. *Takumi is also reintroduced in Chapter 10 in all three routes. *In Takumi's boss fight in Chapter 13 and Chapter 23 of Conquest, the Vallite boss theme plays rather than the normal Hoshidan boss theme, hinting towards later events at the Conquest endgame. *Takumi is the only Hoshidan sibling not to have his name on the chapter he is fought in. *Takumi shares his critical quote "Oh, that's it!" with his retainers Oboro and Hinata. *Takumi is one of only few characters in Fates who can be fought in all three routes, while he must be fought in Conquest regardless, he is optionally fought in Birthright and Revelation. The others characters to achieve this are Flora, Fuga and Shura. *Takumi is the most recurring named enemy in the series, appearing as an enemy in seven different chapters. *Takumi is one of two final bosses in the series to not have their own unique class, the other being Veld. **He is also the only final boss in Fates, that is not a dragon. *He shares his English voice actor in ''Fire Emblem Heroes'', Michael Sinterniklaas, with Niles and Lucius. In Fire Emblem Fates, he Hisame and Niles are both voiced by Roger Rose. *Takumi shares some similarities with Innes from The Sacred Stones: **Both are princes of their respective kingdoms (Innes of Frelia, Takumi of Hoshido). **Both of them are archers. **Both have issues with trusting others. **Both have a sister whom are of the Pegasus Knight class (Innes with Tana, Takumi with Hinoka). **Both have greyish hair. **Both tend to be very competitive. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Final bosses Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Characters Category:Male Characters